


Sailor Who?

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's left of Crystal Tokyo is in shambles, ruled by the Could-Have-Been-King. The Time War is in full swing here, and much to his horror, the eleventh Doctor has fallen through into this alternate universe. With a couple of unwanted, time-jumping companions, he soon realizes that he cannot avoid what waits for him in this new universe. The Doctor must face a Time War of a far greater magnitude than he remembers, in a universe where he is not supposed to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Who?

It had happened again, and Mayu wondered when they were going to find out. She wrote everything down after each instance to clear her head, but she was beginning to wonder if that was a bad idea. Once the Meanwhiles found out what she was writing was not fiction, they would come for her.

Maybe it didn't matter, though. They were just another threat to Mayu's safety, weren't they? Time had always rescued her in the past. Perhaps it would rescue her from them too.

Time certainly had saved her tonight. It was unsafe to go home from work at late hours these days, but Mayu couldn't help her odd hours. She was a doctor, and she never really knew when she was on call. The Meanwhiles, who were the spectral police of the Silent Citadel, did not bother protecting the general public at night. They hardly protected the citizens anyway; their main purpose was to prevent opposition to the Could-have-been-king. His real name was Lord Braxiatel, since he was not a proper king, but people only called him the Could-have-been-king among themselves, quietly. Helios had been their last, proper king. He had been killed along with the Red Queen, Serenity, a very long time ago. 

There were gangs on the street of the Silent Citadel, even though Lord Braxiatel did not acknowledge their existence. They only came out at night, and they preyed on whoever they found, stealing whatever they could. Mayu was extraordinarily lucky to have a job; the Silent Citadel was rampant with poverty, and it was only her job that kept her off the streets. She had been preyed on more than once. She wondered if they tried to kill people off to take their jobs. Once someone died, there would be a vacancy, and someone would have to fill it. People were that desperate nowadays.

Tonight, she had been attacked. It was not the first time, but it still deeply unsettled her. She had escaped with her life yet again, but she still wasn't sure how. The moment one of the thugs on the street raised a blade to strike her, the world seemed to white out. It was if someone had sucked her right out of the space she was standing. This was the fourth time it had happened, and every time, she found herself somewhere far different from the streets of the Silent Citadel. 

At first, she thought she had been hallucinating. Whenever she escaped those who were attacking her, she always ended up in the same place. It looked very nearly like the Silent Citadel if people had bothered to take care of it. The crystals of the capitol towered above everything else, gleaming as if there was an energy coursing through them. In the Silent Citadel, the capitol was the same shape, but the crystals were clouded with grey. Lord Braxiatel said they were smoke quartz, and it was decreed that smoke quartz was the holiest stone in the Citadel. The place looked like Silent Citadel in a brighter age. 

There was a statue in the center, just like in the Silent Citadel, but this statue was different. In the Silent Citadel, there was a statue of the Lost Goddess Romana, someone who the Lord Braxiatel worshipped, and had created a cult around. The statue she saw before her in the brighter citadel, however, was far different than the Lost Goddess. If Mayu went by her instinct, she'd say that this was the statue of a true goddess, a moon goddess. Of course, she knew that there were no such things as goddesses, lost or not. Something struck her about that statue, however, and it stayed as her most vivid memory when she returned to reality. 

Mayu heard footsteps behind her and broke out of her reverie. Before she could take a look behind her, she let out a strangled noise as the person behind her lunged at her, a knife at her throat. 

“It's about time you stopped having a job. Can't jump away from me now, can you?” Her attacker's voice was trembling, desperate. This wasn't a burly thug like usual. Mayu felt sorry for this woman for an instant, but then remembered there was a knife at her throat. She waited for reality to change around her, as it always did, but this time, the illusion did not come, and Mayu began to panic. 

“I'm a doctor, this is against the law - “ Mayu managed, but the knife stayed at her throat. She wondered if the other woman had enough gall to actually kill her. Mayu had almost been desperate enough to try that, once. 

Suddenly, a strange groaning, wheezing sound filled the air. The wind picked up, and it felt as if the noise was surrounding them both. Reality was beginning to change, and for a moment, Mayu was relieved. Then she realized that whatever was transporting her was taking her attacker with her. Taking advantage of the surprise, she kicked at her attacker, and the other woman stumbled backward. The knife grazed Mayu's neck, and she felt it leave a shallow cut, but nothing more. 

“I seem to have interrupted a murder in progress.”

A man's voice this time, one with a strange accent. Mayu looked around as her vision cleared, and realized she had no idea where she was. It seemed to be some sort of control room, and there was a man standing in the back, watching them both. Mayu turned around to look at her attacker, a woman about her age with dark brown skin, and long dark red hair. The woman was sprawled on the floor, her clothes ragged, looking utterly bewildered.

“Glad I prevented a death, at least.” The man spoke again, and Mayu finally found her voice.

“Who are you?” Mayu turned on him. He had strange clothes, completely different from those who lived in the Silent Citadel. There was something about him that unnerved her, however, something almost similar to the Could-have-been-king. She could not place what it was. 

“I'm the Doctor. And I've just saved your life.” The man let his words ring, as if he expected they would have some dramatic effect. Mayu was not impressed.

“I could have handled it. I have an escape mechanism. You've kidnapped me and some street rat. What's going on?” Mayu backed into a corner, away from both the other woman and from the doctor. “I bet you're not even a real doctor. Do you have a degree? What is this place?” 

“I'm not a street rat.” It was the first time the other woman spoke, and both Mayu and the Doctor turned to look at her. “If murder's what I have to do to get a job these days, so be it. Blame it on that Could-have-been-king, the _swine._ ” The woman was nearly spitting, and Mayu watched her, her nerves suddenly on edge. A meanwhile could appear at any time and wipe her from existence, if it wanted to. She was surprised it had not already. The Doctor's face went pale for a moment when she mentioned the Could-have-been-king. 

“What're your names, then?” There was something shaken in the Doctor's voice now. “How do you know about the Could-have-been-king?”

“I'm Mayu - “ Mayu began, but the other woman cut her off. 

“Kasumi. And he's our despot leader, you dolt. What are you, foreign?” The woman snapped, and the Doctor's eyes widened.

“Oh. Oh, no,” he murmured, turning to the central console of his control room. “You can't have dragged me into a new universe for this, old girl. You can't have.” With a jolt, Mayu realized he was talking to his machines, and not them. The man was absolutely mad. She began walking toward the door, trying to get out, but the doors slammed shut before her.

“We're leaving, I'm sorry.” The Doctor seemed as if he was hardly paying attention to the two women, and with that same wheezing, groaning sound, Mayu felt the machine jolt and throw her to the ground. This was not a control room of a building. This was a ship. 

She looked to the door again, and felt as if she was being tugged forward. She was possessed by a sudden urge to go outside, a need to get away from this man. She stumbled forward past Kasumi, opening the doors before her.

“What are you doing?” 

She heard the Doctor behind her, but his voice was faint compared to the roar of what was before her, outside of the doors. 

_I know you._ There were words in the roar of the swirling vortex before her, even though she did not know who was speaking, or what this place was. She only knew that it seemed incredibly familiar, somewhere she had been more times than she could count. 

_You are the soldier of time, and the Vortex needs you._

Mayu felt the essence of the Vortex course through her, and was riveted to the spot. For once in her life, she felt as if she was somewhere she needed to be. She closed the door, her hands shaking. She didn't know where they were going, but something deep inside her told her that she needed to stay. 


End file.
